A Jack Ianto Christmas Part 2
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: Sequel to my story 'A jack Ianto Christmas'. Very Explicit scene. Warning for Bondage and mild/coarse language. Major smut.


Ianto Jones squirmed, his wrists getting itchy from their glittery confinds.

He turned a little, wondering where his lover had gotten too.

His throbbing erection ached for attention, but he was unable to do anything.

He moved his legs a bit so they didn't cramp.

Jack had been gone for just over ten minutes, and Ianto was starting to get worried.

Suddenly the door that led to his lovers small room opened and Jack quickly made his way down to the floor, closing the hatch behind him. Ianto froze when he saw the christmas stocking in Jacks hands.

Jack grinned at him after setting it down, leaning over to kiss Ianto, who strained against his bonds for more contact with the man who stood over him.

Jack pulled back, his eyes full of laughter as Ianto moaned at the sudden loss.

Ianto arched up, wanting Jack to touch him, but Jack was in a cruel mood tonight. He moved over to the small desk that sat against the wall.

He opened up the sack, taking out something that Ianto couldn't see clearly.

He tensed as Jack approached, wondering what he had planned.

Ianto found out a minute later when Jack moved to his erection, placing a cock ring around the base of his erection. Ianto groaned realizing the night was far from over. He watched Jack admiring the sight infront of him. The ring was basic black leather, with Jack's and Ianto's name enscribed in silver around it.

He closed his eyes as Jack moved up and kissed him, demanding submission.

Ianto more then willingly gave him what he wanted.

Jack smiled mischeviously as he sat back, leaving Ianto momentarily breathless.

He kissed a trail down his chest, getting momentarily distracted when he played with one of Ianto's nipples, causing Ianto to squirm underneath him.

He made his way down to his lover's navel, his tongue thrusting in sharply, for which he got a delicious moan from Ianto.

He licked and nipped his way downto his hipbone, suckling at the skin there before making his way down Ianto's thigh.

Ianto was all but whimpering now, pre cum oozing slightly out of the head of his erection.

As Jack made his way up Ianto's other thigh Ianto threw his head back, trying to supress the loud keening sound that managed to escape his swollen lips.

Jack smiled as he nuzzled Ianto for a moment, nipping at the sensitized skin near the ring.

He spent a few minutes licking and nipping his balls, taking them in his hands, massaging them. Ianto gave a choking cry, begging Jack to let himn cum.

Jack looked up mat Ianto;s face, and nearly came himself at the sight that lay bafore him.

His lovers face was thrown back, eyes closed.

His lips were parted and swollen from their kissing. His hair stuck out at odd angles, except his fringe.

The tiny curls were plastered against his forehead and Jack couldn't remember seeing anything more gorgeous in all his years.

Then those beautiful blue eyes opened, desire easily readable in them.

"Please Jack.........please." He begged, his voice all but a choked whisper.

"Soon, I promise." Jack answered, capturing his lovers lips for a heated kiss.

Ianto moaned as Jack deepened the kiss, mometnarily forgetting everything else.

Then Jack pulled back completely, leaning over to the sack, pulling out a red and green stripped object.

Ianto's eyes widened, recognising the vibrator that was approaching him.

He took a breath, but still gasped when it touched his skin.

Jack ran it slowly down his chest, following the trail his mouth had not long before.

Ianto cursed in welsh as it made its way lower, the vibrations running through his abdomen to his core, his erection straining further, if that was possible.

He cried out as it brushed against the sensitised area, running along his length.

He thrust up wishing Jack would stop teasing him and fuck him already.

After a few more moments of play Jack pulled the vibrator away, setting it aside for now. He loosened the tinsel that held Ianto's ankles, but not so he could get away. Not that Ianto was in any state to leave the bed.

Jack slipped a pillow underneath Ianto's hips, spreading his legs open for him. Jack looked at him again for a moment, before pulling a very festively coloured anal vibrator. This also Held Jack and Ianto's name, however this time it was in gold. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, quickly applying some to the red and white stripped tool.

He ran it down Ianto's thigh, before making its way down to his entrance.

Ianto gasped, thrusting towards Jack as it breached his hole. Jack licked the trickling cum from Ianto's head, sucking on the tip for a moment. Suddenly he pulled the vibrator out of Ianto, deciding he wanted to be inside his lover when he came. Ianto whimpered at the loss, reaching for Jack.

Jack leaned down, thrusting in as he took possesion of Ianto's mouth, swallowing his cries. He stroked his lovers erection, savouring the sounds Ianto created.

Jack knew it wouldn't last long and it didn't. Ianto soon came over both their stomachs.

Not too long after Jack was crying out Ianto's name as he found his release.

He collapsed, half on Ianto. They both lay that way for several long minutes as they fought to catch their breath. Evetually Jack rolled over, taking Ianto in his arms and pulling him close.

Ianto sighed happily as he rested in Jacks strong arms, his eyes closed.

Jack sran his hand through Ianto's hair, enjoying how Ianto felt against him. It took him a few minutes to realise Ianto had fallen asleep. Once he had he smiled warmly, taking the ring and placing it in the drawer next to the bed then lay back and closed his eyes, thoughts of what he and Ianto could do with the special gift pulling him into sleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
